ggenfandomcom-20200213-history
SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Zeta Gundam 6
Zeta Gundam Stage 6: 星の鼓動は愛 ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Kamille is defeated *Bright is defeated Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 5290 *Bronze: 13240 *Silver: 23830 *Gold: 37080 *Platinum: 52970 ---- Events: *Event Movie 06: Quattro Bajeena, Paptimus Scirocco, or Haman Karn is defeated in the colony laser ---- Player Units: Player Team Argama - Bright Noa *Rick Dias (Red) - AEUG Soldier (Standby) **Rick Dias (Red) - AEUG Soldier (Standby) **Rick Dias (Red) - AEUG Soldier (Standby) *Methuss - Fa Yuiry Radish - Henken Bekkener *Gundam Mk-II (AEUG) - Emma Sheen **G-Defenser - Katz Kobayashi M''' Zeta Gundam - Kamille Bidan '''Player Reinforcements: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 3'' Hyaku Shiki - Quattro Bajeena ---- Enemy Units: Dogosse Gier - Bask Om *Barzam - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Barzam - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Barzam - Titans Soldier (Standby) *Hizack Custom - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Hizack Custom - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Hizack Custom - Titans Soldier (Standby) Alexandria - Gady Kinsy *Marasai - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Marasai - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Marasai - Titans Soldier (Standby) Lombardia - Titans Officer *Marasai - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Marasai - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Marasai - Titans Soldier (Standby) Salamis Kai - Titans Soldier *Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier (Standby) Salamis Kai - Titans Soldier *Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier (Standby) **Galbaldy Beta - Titans Soldier (Standby) Baund Doc - Jerid Messa Hambrabi - Yazan Gable *Hambrabi - Dunkel Cooper *Hambrabi - Ramsus Hasa Barzam - Titans Soldier *Barzam - Titans Soldier *Barzam - Titans Soldier Marasai - Titans Soldier *Marasai - Titans Soldier *Marasai - Titans Soldier Marasai - Titans Soldier *Marasai - Titans Soldier *Marasai - Titans Soldier Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier *Hizack - Titans Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 3'' The O - Paptimus Scirocco Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: Haman Karn is defeated'' The O - Paptimus Scirocco *Bolinoak Sammahn - Sarah Zabiarov *Palace Athene - Reccoa Londe ---- Enemy 2 Units: Gwanban - Axis Officer *Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) **Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) **Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) Chivvay Kai - Axis Officer *Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) **Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) **Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) Chivvay Kai - Axis Officer *Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) **Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) **Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) Endra - Axis Officer *Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) **Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) **Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) Endra - Axis Officer *Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) **Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) **Gaza-C - Axis Soldier (Standby) Gaza-C - Axis Soldier *Gaza-C - Axis Soldier *Gaza-C - Axis Soldier Gaza-C - Axis Soldier *Gaza-C - Axis Soldier *Gaza-C - Axis Soldier Gaza-C - Axis Soldier *Gaza-C - Axis Soldier *Gaza-C - Axis Soldier Enemy 2 Reinforcements: ''-Trigger: Automatically on Turn 3'' Qubeley - Haman Karn ---- Strategy: The standard strategy for being stuck between two groups of enemies is to eliminate the weaker one first and secure a safe area, unless your team is relatively strong and can fight on two fronts at once. Pick whichever suits you best. It's recommended to start with Axis because their units are weaker and there are less enemies, plus they'll be retreating soon, so get to it while picking off any Titans units that close in. Once you've created a foundation for your offensive, begin going for the rest of the enemies. Char, Scirocco, and Haman will appear inside the colony laser on the third turn. Scirocco spawns right in the path of the Hyaku Shiki's mega bazooka launcher, so that would be a good place to start. After hitting him one more time they'll all run off. Char and Haman will then reappear elsewhere. Defeating her can be done easily, but make sure you've destroyed the rest of the Axis forces first because they'll retreat once Haman is defeated. Scirocco appears at the top of the map; don't be caught unprepared or your ships will probably be destroyed. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages